Imperfect
by Abigail Haruno 27
Summary: Sakura tiene complejos con su cuerpo. Y la persona que menos creía le hará cambiar de parecer. Con las palabras que nadie se imaginaria.../ SasukexSakura, one-shot.


Título:** I**mperfect.

Palabras: 1345.

Summary: Sakura tiene complejos con su cuerpo. Y la persona que menos creía le hará cambiar de parecer. Con las palabras que nadie se imaginaria.../ SasukexSakura, one-shot.

* * *

_**I**__mperfect.  
**~  
****~  
****~  
**_

* * *

Una vez más enterró sus pies en la arena, y sin que nadie lo notara se fue cada vez más atrás saliendo completamente de allí. Hasta que el la detuvo.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas? —apretó su brazo.

— Suéltame, Sasuke. En primer lugar nunca quise venir aquí. —se soltó de su agarre.

— Bien, vámonos. —

— No. Me iré sola. A mi casa. Sin ti. Adiós. —comenzó a caminar hacia su destino.

— ¡Vuelve aquí! ¿Qué mierda te ocurre? Estas loca si piensas que te dejare ir en el atardecer hacia tu casa, sola. — Gritó, y ella se volteó— ¿Sakura…?

— ¡Déjame, Sasuke! ¿Por qué me persigues _a mí _teniendo a tantas mujeres detrás de ti? Solo… déjame en paz. —lagrimas salieron de sus ojos jade y corrió.

— ¡Sakura, espera! —gritó nuevamente, pero la peli rosa ya había desaparecido entre la gente.

* * *

Subió hacia su habitación ignorando a cualquier persona que se le cruzara en frente. Se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a llorar más y más fuerte. Cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba sentada en el piso, abrazada a sí misma. Introdujo su cabeza en sus rodillas. Quería hacerse pequeña. Tal vez el dolor se iría.  
Estuvo más de diez minutos sollozando en su habitación, hasta que salió de ella y fue a lavarse la cara. Se miró al espejo. Y su subconsciente nunca ayudaba mucho en ese tipo de momentos.

**_«_**_Mírate, simplemente mírate, horrible, gorda, con esas ojeras y esos ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. ¿Ya ves por qué, nadie, nunca se fijara en ti? Das risa y pena a la misma vez. ¡Oh, y mira! Ya te estas poniendo más gorda y cerda. Y tus pechos no ayudan mucho, es decir, ¡míralos! Más que melones, parecen ciruelas. Pequeños. Muy pequeños. Y ese trasero… wow, niña, sí que eres plana. ¿Cuándo naciste te paso una tabla por arriba y te aplasto hasta lo que no tenías, cierto? Produces muchas cosas en los chicos, claro que lo haces, una de ellas es… vergüenza ajena. Mira a tus amigas, te da vergüenza estar con ellas por las grandes curvas que tienen. Hoy te invitaron a la playa, tú asististe, pero en ningún momento te pusiste la bikini. Por qué sabes que si lo hicieras, todos se te reirían en la cara. Espera… hay algo que no tienes plano, tu frente. Esa gran cosa que tienes arriba de tus ojos._**_»_**

_Y así, llena de pensamientos, salió del baño con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Y volvió hacia su habitación.  
Abrió su libro y se dispuso a leer, pero simplemente no podía concentrarse, esos malditos pensamientos no la dejaban en paz. ¿Por qué era tan difícil gustarse a sí misma? Guardo el libro nuevamente. Se puso una chaqueta, agarro sus auriculares, celular y salió a caminar, a pesar de que tal vez podía encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos _—_por qué salían de la playa_—.

_Fue a la plaza que quedaba a la vuelta de su casa, se sentó en un columpio, tenía frio y el viento golpeaba a toda costa por su rostro. De alguna forma, la relajaba. En su celular para escuchar música selecciono su canción favorita, "The Scientist"-Coldplay._

"Nadie dijo que era fácil, nadie dijo jamás que sería tan difícil."

_Esa canción, o más bien la música, la hacía olvidar de todo pensamiento sobre su cuerpo. Justamente cuando finalizo la canción, sintió una mano tocando su hombro.  
_  
— Sakura…—dijo casi en un murmuro, pero ella logro escucharlo.

— No quiero verte. —lo miro e inmediatamente giro su vista hacía otro lado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Me quieres decir que te hice? ¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo? —

— No estoy enojada contigo. —

— ¿Entonces? —

— Estoy enojada conmigo misma, con el mundo. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— Aléjate, Sasuke, no querrás que alguien te vea conmigo. —

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas enojada contigo misma? ¿Por qué no voy a querer que alguien me vea contigo? ¿Qué te ocurre, Sakura? — a lo último, lo dijo en un tono más alto.

— Nada, estoy bien. —le ofreció una sonrisa falsa. A lo que él no creyó.

— ¿Me ves cara de estúpido, verdad? Yo sé que no estás bien. —Suspiro— Hace días que no te veo sonreír de verdad. Haz cambiado en las últimas semanas… ¿qué te ocurre? —

— Sí, he cambiado. El dolor le hace eso a las personas, Sasuke. — lo miró.

— ¿Qué dolor? ¿De que estas hablando? ¡Habla de una vez, Sakura! —grito.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa lo que me pasa? Aunque te diga, ya he hablado con Naruto, Ino y Hinata. Ninguno hizo que cambiara nada. Por eso, es en vano que te diga. —

_**FlashBack.**_

— ¡Vamos, Sakura-chan! ¡Tu cuerpo es perfecto! ¡No tienes por qué sentirte insegura! — sonrió Naruto.

— Gracias, Naruto. — correspondió la sonrisa.

Pero no la ayudo en lo más mínimo.  
Tal vez Ino la entendería.

— ¿Insegura con tu cuerpo, eh? ¡Por favor! Tienes un cuerpo hermoso. Aunque no te negare que el mío es más aun, pero el tuyo es hermoso, Sakura, de verdad. —

— Claro, Ino. Muchas gracias. —sonrió, falsamente, de nuevo.

— ¿Estas segura de que te ayude un poco, verdad? —

— Si, mucho en realidad. —Mintió— Además, también hable con Naruto. —

— Mejor así, frentona. Sabes que eso te lo digo cariñosamente. —

Hinata… sí, ella seguramente la entendería.

— ¿I-i-insegura con tu cuerpo, Sakura-san? —Asintió— E-entiendo. Pero no tienes por qué sentirte así. Tú eres hermosa así como eres y todos te apreciamos por ello, ¿bien? —sonrió.

Bueno, a decir verdad, la oji perla si la había ayudado un poco.  
_**Pero solo en ese momento.**_

— Muchas gracias, Hinata, de verdad. —sonrió, no tan falsamente ahora.

— P-por nada Saku-san. Y recuerda "Cuenta tus problemas y encontraras la solución" —

Pero luego vino la invitación a la playa, y volvió a sentirse insegura de sí misma.

_**Fin FlashBack.**_

— Escucha, Sakura… tal vez tengas razón, y lo que te diga no ayude en nada, pero aun así, escúchame. —La miro fijamente, y tomo con sus frías manos las mejillas de la peli rosa, a lo que estas se tornaron de un color carmesí— Tú hoy dijiste que tenía a muchas chicas detrás de mí, bien, tal vez tengas razón… pero la única que me interesa eres tú. Esas mujeres son tan feas, que la única belleza que tienen es física. Y a mí no me importa tu físico, eres perfecta por dentro. Si eso no te sirve, te digo, las imperfecciones hacen la belleza. Yo… te amo, y me enamore de tu verdadera sonrisa. ¿Por qué desapareció ahora? También me enamore de tu forma de ser conmigo. Y, ¿te digo la verdad? Aunque a mí no me importe eso, eres perfecta también por fuera. Eres hermosa. Tienes el pelo más raro y a la vez más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Y tus ojos me dan paz interior, no tengo idea lo que provocas en mi cuando me miras. Y te diré una última cosa… a pesar de que haya tanta mierda, siempre habrá razones para sonreír. — dicho esto, el azabache soltó la cara de la peli rosa, y se dispuso a volver a su casa viendo que no había respuesta de su parte.

Pero esta vez, ella lo tomo del brazo y lo besó. Fue tierno, parecía que sus bocas deseaban ese beso desde hace mucho tiempo ya, y por eso se complementaban tan bien. Estaban hechos a la medida perfecta. Él la tomo de la cintura, profundizando más el beso.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun. —se separó, y murmuro, chocando su frente con la de él suavemente— Te amo.

— Yo también, Sakura. — rompió la distancia entre ellos y nuevamente la beso, ella enrodó sus piernas alrededor de él, y este la tomo con más fuerza, sin romper el beso.

_**A la mierda lo que pensaba la gente que pasaba por allí.**_

* * *

"**A pesar de que haya tanta mierda, siempre habrá razones para sonreír"  
~**

**~  
**_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
